Pacaran Yuk
by planariang
Summary: Terus, udah lulus nanti, nikahin aku ya. (narusasu; brothership saisasu; established kakasai; au)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warnings: ooc, garing, informal, established!kakasai, brothership!saisasu, narusasu eventual, au, au, au, alay bukan humor, jangan lirik saya saya malu**

.

Sai berdecak ketika memutar knop pintu dan menemukannya tak terkunci. Seingatnya pagi tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah dengan dua buah kanvas bersih berukuran satu kali satu setengah meter, ia memastikan terlebih dahulu kalau tempat tinggalnya aman dari seorang penyusup sampai ia kembali lagi. Tapi lain kalau si penyusup punya kunci duplikatnya—yang ia gandakan dengan diam-diam, seperti anak nakal yang mengambil uang jajan dari dompet orang tuanya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Sai menggerutu sembari mencabut kunci dan memasukkan kembali batang besi kecil yang tak terpakai itu ke saku celana. Tangan kirinya kepayahan membawa kantong kertas besar penuh belanjaan, belum lagi dua kantong kresek yang sama besarnya di bawah kaki yang teronggok saat ia berniat membuka pintu apartemennya.

Ini tanggal muda dan ia ingat kalau ia perlu mengisi kembali amunisi dapurnya yang sedikit-sedikit digerogoti oleh seekor tikus bongsor bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sialan kau, aku bahkan berjuta kali lebih gorgeous dari omnivora pengerat berbulu itu!_

Saat mencapai genkan, telinganya menjumpai suara berisik dari ruang tengah. Sepasang sepatu kets dekil tergeletak berantakan dekat rak sepatu. Sai meraih dan merapikannya dekat dengan sepatu miliknya yang sudah ia lepas dan letakkan bersama sepatu-sepatu lain di rak.

"Sasuke!"

Ia tak mendapat balasan sesuai keinginannya. Sai membuka suaranya lagi, "Sasuke, aku tahu kau mendengarku!"

Suara berisik tadi berhenti dan Sai mendengar derap langkah menuju ke tempatnya.

"Apa?" intonasinya terdengar sewot bagi Shimura. Sai hampir tertawa melihat raut kesal terpampang jelas di muka Sasuke. Terlalu sering akhir-akhir ini sampai setiap hari. Noda kebiruan menyapu rahang kiri pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Berkelahi lagi?"

"Si Dobe itu yang memulai."

"_Childish_."

"Seperti kau saja tidak dengan Kakashi."

Mulut Sai mengatup beberapa detik sebelum kembali bersua, "Itu beda, oke? Kami tidak pakai kekerasan macam kau dengan sahabat nyerempet temen homoan kamu itu." Tak sadar kalau sendirinya belok juga.

"Huh, yang pacarnya anak kuliahan," Sasuke mencibir, berbalik hendak kembali ke ruang tengah melanjutkan permainannya yang terhenti. Tapi Sai menahannya dengan sahutan lain, "Hei, Sasuke, bantu aku dulu membereskan ini ke dapur."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, menilik kantung kresek di dekat sepupunya berdiri. Sai menunggu, "Kalau kau tak membantuku kubilang pada Bibi Mikoto kau berkelahi lagi."

Sasuke berdecak, lantas menghampiri Sai dan mengambil dua kantung kresek dengan gestur ogah-ogahan. "Awas saja kalau kau menelpon orang rumah, aku kasih tahu Kakashi kalau kau hampir dicium si Sabaku di UKS kemarin."

"Dasar tikus."

"Kamu yang tikus, zombie."

"Kutelpon Bibi Mikoto nih."

"Line Kakashi aktif kan? Aku kirim foto kamu sama Gaara boleh?"

"Diam kamu, tikus."

.

Sasuke mengecek akun Instagramnya, satu jam yang lalu Kakashi baru saja update video terbaru. Tentu saja Sai kena tag, dengan caption "Selamat hari jadi ke lima ratus sayang." yang bikin perut Sasuke mendadak geli.

Ia selonjoran di atas sofa, dengan channel tv menampilkan episode terbaru drama korea. Jangan tanya kenapa, itu acara favorit Sai di kala petang menjelang. Kalau berani pindah channel, tak ada makan malam untuknya—dan paling parah ia yang ditendang keluar dan disuruh pulang.

"_Gak ada nginep-nginepan, kamu punya rumah sendiri pulang sana. Bodo sama kamu yang kena marah Bibi Mikoto, Ibu kamu juga bukan Ibu aku."_ Itu kalimat paling menusuk waktu Sasuke tak sengaja memindahkan channel tv karena ia greget ingin melanjutkan game yang baru setengah diselesaikannya, dan Sai yang sedang dalam mode senggol-bacok sehabis episode marah-marahan dengan Kakashi.

Sai balik dari dapur membawa popcorn hangat dan dua kaleng softdrink. "Belum mulai?"

"Belum juga jam tujuh."

"Oh," Sai melemparkan kaleng minuman berwarna biru muda itu begitu saja ke arah Sasuke. "Nih."

"Makasih. Bagi popcorn-nya dong."

"Ambil sendiri."

"Zombie medit, didoain putus sama Kakashi baru tau rasa."

"Udah pernah putus, tapi nyambung lagi."

"Ini putusnya selamanya."

"Amit-amit, jangan sampe."

"Cek Instagram deh."

"Ada apaan?"

"Ada gombalan dari pangeran Kakashi."

Sai tak membalas omongannya alih-alih berlari kecil ke kamarnya, mengambil ponselnya yang masih di-charge. Lima menit kemudian baru kembali dengan wajah agak bersemu merah. Ponselnya masih di tangan.

"Udah lihat?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Gimana gombalannya?"

"Bukan gombalan, tanda cinta."

Sasuke ingin muntah. Orang kasmaran memang beda bawaannya. Pria setipe Kakashi yang diam-diam menghanyutkan juga ternyata bisa sangat malu-maluin kalau sudah dimabuk asmara.

Sai masih dalam mode fuwa-fuwa, "Kalo filmnya mulai, rekam aja ya Sas, aku mau telpon Kakashi dulu," ujarnya sambil melipir ke kamar, biar privat, soalnya kalo nelpon kadang Sai kotak malunya mendadak lenyap.

Endingnya Sasuke ditinggal sendiri. Berhubung pacar gak punya, jadilah dia ngebangke sambil mantengin layar flat di depannya dengan khidmat, mengambil sepenuhnya mangkuk besar popcorn yang sebelas dua belas sama baskom dan disimpan di paha setelah sebelumnya mengaktifkan mode rekam. Tak mau ditendang keluar di tengah malam saat Sai mengecek rekaman film setelah telpon-telponan selama lebih dari tiga jam.

Baper emang, mana drama koreanya lagi adegan termehek-mehek semua. Sasuke ingin bunuh diri tapi dia sayang nyawa. Kalau besok ada yang nembak dia, gak pake tedeng aling-aling pasti dia terima.

(Mendadak ada suara petir di luar.)

.

"Teme, pacaran yuk."

Sasuke pucat seketika. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi plis-jangan-canda-april-mop-udah-lewat. Baru saja mereka berdua baikan, tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menembaknya. Mana pas ngomong, Naruto sambil makan roti melon punya Sasuke yang baru dibeli dari kantin, gak bilang-bilang langsung comot gitu aja.

Beda dengan Sai dan pacar anak kuliahannya yang putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung melulu, Sasuke dan Naruto tak akan pernah keluar dari lingkaran berantem-baikan ala-ala sohib nyerempet pasangan homo sejak SMP. Makanya waktu tiga kata tabu plus gak elit itu diucapkan oleh Naruto dengan gaya tersantai seolah dia lagi bilang, "Sasuke, aku nyontek peer matematika ya," Sasuke tak tau harus ngomong apa.

"Mau gak?"

Tunggu dulu, bukannya Naruto sukanya sama Sakura anak kelas sebelah? Kok nembaknya ke dia sih?

"Maksud?"

Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya dua kali ditambah memplester cengir khasnya di wajah. "Pacaran, kita berdua."

"Gak ngerti ah."

"Atau pura-pura?"

"Seriusan, Dobe. Ngapain nembak segala? Sahabatan aja udah cukup."

"Karena aku sayang kamu," walau diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, mendengarnya selalu membuat Sasuke ingat dengan meme-meme sejenis yang berserakan di beranda Instagramnya. Atmosfer serius yang Naruto coba bangun lenyap setengahnya.

Sasuke mencoba berdalih, "Bukannya kemarin-kemarin bilang naksir Sakura?"

"Tapi sekarang aku naksir kamu, gimana dong?"

Lah, kok malah tanya balik. Sasuke gagal paham.

"Temeee, mau gak?"

(Ada petir di siang bolong. Sasuke sontak ingat dengan sumpahnya kemarin malam di apartemennya Sai.)

Masih juga tak mendapat respon, karena sebagian dari diri si pirang adalah pemaksa ulung dengan sifat blak-blakan, Naruto mengubah posisinya menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Air mukanya jauh lebih serius. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku gak kenal yang namanya friendzone, jadi, kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"

Sasuke mengedip dua kali. Bungkus roti melonnya hampir melorot dari pegangan tangannya.

"Jawabannya, Sas. Kamu bukan lagi dapet pertanyaan dadakan dari Pak Asuma soal ikatan karbon."

Satu tarikan napas dan Sasuke menghembuskannya agak brutal, "Oke."

Naruto lamat-lamat tersenyum. "Aku gak denger, Sas."

"Jangan pura-pura gak denger Dobe, sumpahin budeg baru tau rasa," balas Sasuke sewot minta ampun. Pipinya agak bersemu, walau tidak kentara tetapi sapuan pink itu tetap bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Naruto. Ledakan tawa tak bisa dihindari.

"Apa?"

"Aku cium kamu boleh?"

"Jangan harap."

.

Notifikasi Instagram masuk ke ponselnya saat Sasuke tengah duduk menonton tv sambil menikmati irisan tomat, di sampingnya Sai terlalu fokus dengan adegan tokoh utama yang babak belur demi menyelamatkan psikiater sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Hari ini pun Sasuke menginap lagi di apartemen sepupunya. Zona paling pewe tanpa harus mendengar omelan Ibunya pagi siang malam atau godaan abangnya soal dia yang masih saja ngejomblo sampai umurnya udah legal buat pegang SIM C.

_Maaf Bang Tachi, Sasuke sekarang udah taken._

Saat mengecek notif, tahulah dia kalau Naruto memposting hasil selfie langsung jadi beberapa menit setelah Sasuke menyetujui proposal pacarannya. Caption-nya membuat Sasuke agak panas, "Udah lulus nanti, nikahin aku ya."

**end**

.

**footnote:** no proof reading, kalo ada typo de el el hampura, makasih yang udah baca sampe sini, saya terharu hfft


End file.
